


Words Full Of Promise

by Newerman22



Series: Language of Love [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Broken Promises, Falling In Love, Flirting in other languages, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealous behavior, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Promises, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newerman22/pseuds/Newerman22
Summary: Bucky takes Steve on their first official date, everything was planned out to the last detail, but things don't go exactly as planned. Promises are broken, hurtful words are spoken, tears are shed. Will the perfect couple be able to handle this difficult situation without breaking apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this as I complete the chapters instead of the completed work like I have been before, I will try my hardest to update regularly, I hope you enjoy!

Steve and Bucky are playing cards of the floor of their apartment, legs spread so their feet touch leaving a space between their legs for the cards.

“Gin!” Bucky shouts with a smile.

“I’m right here, Buck. Do you always have to be so loud?” Steve chuckles. 

“You love when I’m loud, you sure weren't complaining last night.” Bucky smirks, making Steve blush.  “You’re so cute when you blush.” Bucky smiles through his words as he hands Steve his cards, Steve taking them from him with a small sigh. “What’s wrong, Stevie?” 

“It’s just, I-, can I be serious with you for a minute?” Bucky sits up straighter and places his hands on his legs, looking at Steve with a concerned look.

“Of course you can, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothin’s wrong, it’s just, ugh. I’m not good with this kinda shit, so I’m just gonna come out and ask it. Don’t take this the wrong way, but all we’ve been doin’ since you got back is pretty innocent, I was just wonderin’ if we’re gonna do anything more? Don’t get me wrong, I love sucking you off and I love when you do it to me, it’s just I was wonderin’ if when we’re gonna take that next step, you know? Now I ain’t no blushin’ virgin and I know you sure as hell aren’t, but I’ve never really done it with someone that I’ve cared about the way I care about you, and, god this is gonna sound bad,  _ fuck  _ I’m bad at this shit, do you top or bottom?” Steve is past blushing when he speaks, his cheeks are a deep red that creeps down to his neck. Bucky doesn’t say anything for a while and Steve begins to panic, mind over flowing with what must be going through his lovers mind. “I’m sorry, never mind. Let’s just keep playing. You ever played speed?” Steve asks, desperately trying to change the subject. Steve begins dealing out cards as Bucky just sits there in silence, staring at Steve with a look he can’t recognize. 

Bucky sweeps his arms forward, knocking the cards out of his way as he  _ launches _ himself on Steve, pinning him to the floor as he attacks his neck with tongue and teeth. 

“Bucky,” Steve gasps, “Bucky what are you doing?” 

“Showing you how much I care for you.” Bucky grinds his hips to meet Steve’s as he speaks. “Of course we’re gonna take the next step, Stevie. But I’m gonna treat you right, take you out on a nice date, then we’re gonna come back here and I’m going to worship you the way you deserve, gonna have you writhing in pleasure. I’m going to make love to you so good, baby. Make you feel so good, our first time needs to be as special as you are.  _ Je t'aime bébé. _ ” 

 

*****

Steve sits at a work table in the shop as Tony tinkers around with whatever new project he’s working on, the blonde letting his mind wander as he sketches. What started as a sketch of the new bot that he and Tony were working on somehow turned into Bucky’s smiling face. It isn’t a complete sketch, just rough outlines and sharp edges. He somehow managed to draw the little details of his eyes as he smiles, the way they squeeze together in the corners. Bucky’s smile is a rough couple of lines but still noticeably a smile. Steve chuckles to himself as he realizes what he had drawn, carefully tearing the page out before folding it and placing it into his back pocket. 

“What are you giggling about, Steve-o?” Tony asks, too busy in rewiring the robotic arm in front of him to look up. 

“Oh, nothing. How’s the arm coming?” He asks, changing the subject. 

“ _ Fan-fucking-tastic. _ I can’t figure out how to connect the base to the joint, everything I’ve tried ends up with me getting shocked or the arm going nuts. I’ve been smacked by this thing more than my ex’s ass.” Tony jokes, earning a light laugh from Steve. 

“Let me take a look at it.” Steve gets up from his seat and makes his way to Tony in a few steps, his sketch of Bucky poking out of his back pocket. Steve kneels down next to Tony and looks at the mess of open wires coming out of the robotic arm. 

“Ah, I see what the problem is. You see this wire?” Steve points to one of the many multi colored wires, Tony nodding. “Well, you’re trying to connect it to the same circuit board it’s coming out of.” Steve moves one end of the wire to a different place and then stands up. 

“Try it now.” Steve says. Tony stands up and presses a button on the remote in his hand and the arm begins to move. 

“Now how the hell did I not see that?” Tony laughs. 

“Too close to the project, sometimes you just need an outsider's perspective.” Steve shrugs with a smile as he makes his way back to his seat. 

Steve loves his job, basically all he does is occasionally sketch out one of Tony’s ideas, make a few blueprints here and there, sketch out what Tony has made, and the rest of the time is his own. He can draw whatever he wants, with unlimited sketch paper and access to charcoals and pencils he wouldn’t be able to afford on his own. When Steve first met Tony he had no idea who the energetic little shit was, and Tony was so happy about that. Steve treated him like anyone else, like it didn’t matter who he was. Tony Stark: Howard Stark’s only child, the boy who will one day own Stark Industries. 

When Steve found out who Tony was, he didn’t really care. He was still just Tony to him. Now Steve and Tony work side by side at Stark Industries, Tony paying Steve way more than he probably should, and Steve drawing what Tony needs him to and occasionally help him out with something technical. 

“But that requires working with others.” Tony groans, making Steve chuckle. 

“That sounds  _ awful _ .” 

“Shut up.” Tony jokes. “You got any plans for the weekend?” 

“Yeah, I do actually. Bucky’s got something planned for us, he made a really big deal about it, he won’t tell me anything though, says that it’s gonna be a surprise. When he told me about it he was like a little kid, smiling from ear to ear, he’s really excited for it.” Steve says through a wide smile, remembering the night Bucky told him. 

_ “Cancel your plans for the weekend, sexy. I’m taking you out, it’ll be the best date of your life. You won’t know what hit ya’, punk, it’ll be like you were attacked by a romance ninja.” Bucky says as he presses his chest to Steve’s back, a tight grip on his hips, placing a kiss on his cheek.  _

_ “Romance ninja?” Steve questions through a laugh.  _

_ “You heard me. While you were gone all day I planned some stuff out for us, thinking about what you asked the other day. It’ll be the best weekend of our lives.” Bucky smiles.  _

_ “Tell me more.” Steve purrs, pushing his ass into Bucky’s hips earning a groan.  _

_ “Nope, it’s a surprise. But trust me, you’ll love it.” Steve turns around from where he stood, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck.  _

_ “That’s so unfair, you gotta tell me.”  _

_ “Sorry, sweetheart. My lips are sealed.” Bucky smiles wide and Steve just rolls his eyes, then leans forward and locks their lips in a sweet embrace.  _

“That sounds, nice.” Tony says through gritted teeth as he shakes his head, getting back to work on the arm in front of him. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, just peachy.” Steve walks back over to Tony and leans against the table, trying to figure out what Tony is feeling. 

“No you’re not, you still need help on the arm or something?” 

_ No, I need you to leave him for me because he is nothing but trouble.  _ Tony thinks to himself. “No, the arm’s good. It’s just, ugh, I don’t like that guy.” Tony stands up and faces Steve. 

“Why not?” 

“He just, I don’t know, there’s just something about him that I don’t like.”  _ That he has you. _

“You barely know him, Tony. Give him a chance, alright? He’s the best guy I know, I don’t get how you don’t like him.” 

“ _ Best _ guy you know? Seriously, Steve? The guy left you for  _ seven years. _ He wasn’t here for you and now all of a sudden he’s just back and you act like nothing happened. You act like the hell he put you through doesn’t matter, you make it seem like you are the exact same person you were when he left. You don’t know him like you think you do anymore, Steve. You’re holding on to the old him you knew back in Brooklyn, he isn’t the same and neither are you.” 

“No, we aren’t those two kids we once were, but that doesn’t make a difference. He’s still him and I’m still me. Don’t you dare tell me that what happened those years doesn’t matter to me. Yes, he left, but he came back to me, don’t you get that? I’ve been in love with him since we were kids, Tony. He could have left for fifty years and what I feel for him wouldn’t change. What has gotten into you?” 

“Are you kidding me? He left you alone for years, I watched you go through the pain that he caused, I helped you grieve when you lost your mom and he was in whatever fucking country, I helped you move on from the heartbreak in your life for those years. I helped you get over him, or at least I thought I did.” 

“Is this about that night in Atlantic City?” 

“No- yes, ugh I don’t know! We could have something great, you know? He’s just going to leave you again, and you’ll be back to square one. I don’t want you to go through that again, he’s bad news, Steve. You need to realize that.” 

“Fuck you, Tony. Are you seriously doing this? I- y-, I don’t, seriously?” Steve stammers, his anger growing. 

“Yes, Steve. If you stay with him you’re just going to get hurt.” Steve groans in frustration at his friends words. He looks at the clock on the wall and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to decide what he should do. 

“Whatever, Tony. I’m leaving, see you on Monday.” Steve grabs a few things he needs and makes his way to the door, but stops in his tracks when he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Steve, don’t do this.” Tony pleads, his brown eyes pouring into the magnificent blue of Steve’s. “I’m so sorry, I promise.” 

“Promise me this, Tony. You’ll let me and Bucky be.” 

“Steve I care about you too much to sit back and watch you get hurt.”  
“Promise me that, Tony.” 

“I promise, but only because I care about you.” Tony sighs.

“If you really care about me, Tony, you’ll drop this. Let things run their course, if I get hurt I get hurt, but everything happens for a reason, and Bucky and I have very good reasons. Have a good weekend.” Steve moves his shoulder, knocking Tony’s hand off and walks out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes up with a groan, rolling over to cuddle into Bucky only to find the bed empty. Looking around the room, he gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen, where he finds Bucky staring out the window dressed in his shirt and pants,  _ we need to go shopping _ . 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve smiles, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Just can’t wait for today.” Bucky answers before turning his head to plant a kiss on Steve’s forehead. 

“So what’s the plan for the day, Buck?” 

“That is for me to know, and you to find out,  _ mon amour. _ ” 

“You know, you don’t have to say that in French,  _ my love. _ ” Steve smirks. 

“Damn, my secret! How’d you know?” Bucky fakes shock with a gasp, making Steve smile. 

“Google translate, buddy. You say that enough that I had to know what it meant. Why did you even start saying things in different languages any how? Why not just say what’s on your mind?” Steve asks. 

“Well,” Bucky turns to face Steve, leaning his back against the wall and wraps his hands around Steve’s waist, Steve’s wrapping around Bucky’s neck. “I guess I do it because there’s some things that I just need to get off my chest that I’m not sure how you’ll react to, nothing bad I swear. It’s just that sometimes it’s easier for me to admit something that I know you won’t overthink. Is that dumb?” Steve kisses Bucky gently before resting their foreheads together with a smile.

“No, Bucky. I think it’s cute. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything, no matter what. You don’t need to be worried about how I’ll react to it.” 

“You’re amazing, baby. _Mon parfait, aimant, garçon_ ”   
“Translation?” Steve asks with a smile. 

“My perfect, sexy, boy.” Bucky kisses Steve’s lips tenderly and squeezes his waist tight. 

 

******

“Okay, Buck, you gotta tell me what your plan is. Where are we going?” Steve smiles at his boyfriend, b _ oyfriend, I love how that sounds,  _ as they walk hand in hand down the stairwell to the subway. 

“Nope,” Bucky pops the ‘p’ and Steve nudges him with his shoulder, making him take a step to the side with a small laugh. 

“At least give me a hint?” Steve tries.

“Okay,  _ fine _ ,  _ tu as de la chance tu es mignon, petite merde. _ Think back to the day we first met.” Bucky says fondly, letting go of Steve’s hand to go through the turnstiles. 

Steve remembers the day they met very well, it was by far his favorite memory. 

 

_ “You alright?”  _

_ “Yeah, I almost had them, I had those jerks right where I wanted ‘em.” Steve chuckles, wiping the blood from his face with the back of his hand.  _

_“Sure you did, that’s why you were on the ground getting the shit beat outta ya.”_ _  
__“You see, it was all part of my plan.” Steve’s words make the boy laugh, not a pity laugh, not a “that was so dumb it was funny” laugh, but a real laugh. A laugh that shakes his entire body, makes his eyes crinkle up in the corners, a laugh that Steve wants to hear more of._ _“Your plan, huh? I think I’m gonna need to hear more about this plan.”_

_ “Sorry, pal. That’s top secret information, I’m afraid.”  _

_ “Top secret? What would I need to do to earn access to this “top secret” plan?”  _

_ “Well, you could start by introducing yourself. I’m Steve Rogers, incase you were wondering.  _

_ “Steve Rogers.” The boy says, as if to see how it would feel on his tongue. “That’s gotta nice ring to it. My name’s James Barnes. Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers.” The boy stresses Steves name with a smile, the sound of it his lips makes Steve smile as well.  _

 

Steve smiles at the memory and looks up at Bucky, the brunette smiling like an idiot. 

“We going to Brooklyn?” 

“ _ Maybe. _ ” Bucky draws out the word as he grabs Steve’s hand, dragging him to the train waiting on the tracks. “After you,” Bucky motions to the open door and Steve chuckles before walking in, Bucky only a step behind. The train is almost completely empty so the boys take a seat next to each other, hand in hand and smiling to themselves. 

“So what are we doing in Brooklyn today?” Steve asks, turning his head and resting it on the seat back. 

“You don’t need to know everything, Stevie. Let life play out as it intends to. Everything happens for a reason, remember?” Steve smiles at Bucky, and thinks back to the day they first met. 

_ “So where’s home for you, Steve?” James asks, throwing stones into the water. _

_ “Brooklyn. Southwest corner, just off the corner of 6th and Roosevelt, it’s the best. You?”  _

_ “No shit? That’s where I’m from, I’m just off the corner of 5th and Hoover! Looks like we ain’t even a mile apart. What are the chances?” James says with excitement, over the moon that Steve is so close to him. James moves so he sits closer to Steve, smiling from ear to ear.  _

_ “How the hell have we never run into each other before?” Steve asks with a smile, shocked that he has lived so close to his best friend without knowing it, or knowing him for that matter. Just to think if he had walked down 5th everyday instead of 7th he would have had a friend much sooner.   _

_ “Well, I like to think everything happens for a reason. Who knows how different things would be if we met before, maybe I wouldn’t’a been there to save your ass from those jerks, or maybe I’d have been by your side fightin’ from the get go.” Steve smiles and shakes his head at the thought, the thought of James fighting by his side made him, made him, well he wasn’t quite sure what to call the emotion he was feeling, but he sure as hell knew that it felt right. Felt as though he has been an unfinished puzzle all his life and the boy sitting next to him was his final piece.  _

_ “You have a great outlook on life, you know that?” Steve says as he adjusts his position so his legs are laid out in front of him and his weight is resting on his arms that are stretched out behind his back, head tilted to look at James.  _

_ “How’s that?” James asks, moving to copy Steve’s new position so they’re side by side.  _

_ “You think that us not meetin’ till today happened for a reason, that there’s a plan for us that’s out of our control. I see it that we didn’t meet until today because I have the worlds shittiest luck, I lived only a street away from a guy that is everything that a best friend should be but couldn’t meet ‘im. I see it that the only reason we met was because I was getting the shit kicked out of me and you were a good enough soul to help.” Steve moves his arms in front of his chest, lying flat on his back on the rock. _

_ “Are you saying you think that’s unlucky? Because in my opinion you and I are two of the luckiest punks in Brooklyn, so close to meeting but the universe waited for just the right moment, knowing that if it happened too soon or too late it wouldn’t be the same. It waited for everything to aline so things would go as planned.”  _

_ “That sure don’t sound like luck to me, Buck, I mean punk.” Steve corrects himself, his tired brain screwing with his mouth. _

_ “What’d you call me?” James asks.  _

_ “I called you a punk, why?”  _

_ “No, before that.”  _

_ “Oh, I screwed up and said “Buck”. Didn’t mean nothing by it.” James lightly but energetically pats on Steve’s chest. “What?” Steve asks in confusion.  _

_ “That’s it!”  _

_ “What’s what?” Steve sits up and shoots his friend a strange look. _

_ “You yourself said James don’t fit me, that I ain’t a James. What about Buck?” Steve finally realizes what his friend is excited about and smiles.  _

_ “Holy shit, yeah! But not just Buck, too simple. How ‘bout Bucky?”  _

_ “Bucky, Bucky. That’s perfect! Do I look like a Bucky?” The brunette stands up and strikes a pose, feet spread slightly apart, one hand on his hip one in his hair, head angled to the sky. Steve shakes his head and laughs. _

_ “You look like an idiot.” James looks down at his friend and fakes an offended look, Steve laughs even harder and kicks at his feet, knocking him into the shallow water.  _

_ “You asked for it, punk!” James laughs, reaching up on the rock and pulling Steve into the water, smiles on both of their faces. Steve shakes his head like a dog after a bath, water flying from his hair and hitting his friend in the face.  _

 

“I still can’t believe that we were so close to meetin’ each other so many times.” Steve laughs, earning a chuckle from Bucky as well. 

“Yeah, I know. Pretty crazy, huh? But it all worked out in our favor, look at us now.” Bucky smiles and raises his hand, still attached to Steves, to his lips and presses a kiss to the back of the blondes hand. 

“Yeah, two idiots holding hands on a train to Brooklyn.” Steve smirks, his words making Bucky laugh loudly. 

The ride to Brooklyn went smoothly, the boys spent the time talking and reminiscing about their childhood together, Steve kept trying to pry more details about their day from Bucky only to fail every time. As they walk hand in hand down the street, talking and joking, Steve asking questions about Bucky’s travels which he is very happy to answer. 

“How did you afford it for that long? You must’ve gotten a job or something.” 

“No, actually. Travel is cheap, vacation is what’s expensive. England and Italy were the worst, though. I dropped a good two grand there, but everywhere else I really only had to pay if I ate out, which I didn’t do very often. I usually ate with my group or with a family that let me crash with them for a while. I think I spent only a couple hundred bucks every few years, most expensive shit being my pack and plane tickets.” Bucky explains. Steve could listen to him talk for hours, his voice was so soothing and sweet yet dark and powerful. 

“That’s pretty amazing. I hope I don’t seem rude askin’, but how much you think you’ve got saved up?” Steve asks, voice shy and small compared to Bucky’s booming words. 

“Oh, I don’t know. A few thousand, maybe more? I had quite a bit with my family’s estate and all.” Bucky answers. 

“Oh, that’s nice. You think you’ll travel again?” 

“Only if I got you at my side, babe. I promise there is no way in hell that I’m leaving you again.” Bucky smiles, squeezing Steve’s hand lightly. 

“I’ll hold you to that promise.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand in return. 

They walk in comfortable silence for a while, hand in hand until Bucky gasps and breaks into a run. 

“What are you doing?” Steve shouts with a laugh, running after him.

“Don’t you recognize this place?” Bucky replies, voice laced with excitement. 

Steve looks around them and stops running, smiling and shaking his head. 

“ _ Crooked Creek.”  _ He says with a chuckle. 

 

_ “You asked for it, punk!” James laughs, reaching up on the rock and pulling Steve into the water, smiles on both of their faces. Steve shakes his head like a dog after a bath, water flying from his hair and hitting his friend in the face.  _

_ “Alright, alright, I deserved that.” The boys laugh and smile at each other, spending the next half hour or so swimming and floating in the shallow waters of the creek.  _

_ “Hey we should probably head back home, since we’re so close to each other we could see if one of us could stay over or something.” Steve says as he gets out of the water.  _

_ “I like the sound of that, Stevie. Your place or mine?” Bucky smirks as he follows Steve out of the water.  _

_ “I don’t mind, we could just stop by your place first since it’s on the way.” Steve chuckles as he throws Bucky his shoes. _

 

“Yup, lotta good memories here.” Bucky sighs with a smile. 

“That’s for sure, I think we spent half of every summer here, hell maybe even half of every other damn season too.” Steve chuckles, letting go of Bucky’s hand as he makes his way to a large rock under an old oak tree, sitting down with a sigh of content. Bucky leans against a tree a few feet away from Steve, watching the blonde from a distance. 

“Have I ever told you how good you look in the sunlight?” Bucky asks. Steve blushes and looks away, Bucky just chuckles at him. “Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you blush?” He asks with a slight laugh. Steve sighs and shakes his head with a wide smile, turning his head to look at Bucky. Piercing, crystal blue eyes meet deep, husky grey, the gaze full of so many emotions, so many words that haven’t yet been said but are already known. Every loving thought that either boy had ever had shared in the sweet eye contact. Steve wishes he could stay in this moment forever, he takes his time to memorize the details of Bucky’s face; the beautiful shadows casted on his well structured face, the way his long hair blows in the breeze in front of his face, his gentle smile creating slight wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the way the sunlight makes him damn near  _ glow _ . He watches him more intently than he has anything before, broken out of his trance by the glorious sound of Bucky’s laugh. 

“What?” Steve chuckles. 

“You.  _ L'amour vous va bien _ .” Bucky smiles, the words roll off of his tongue in such an elegant way, Steve never thought someone could speak so beautifully. 

“What about love?” Steve chuckles, proud of himself for understanding part of what Bucky had to say. 

“It looks good on you. Love suits you.” Bucky walks over to Steve and extends his hand for the blonde to grab onto. 

“Well, I do love this creek.” Steve jokes as he stands, earning a chuckle and a smirk from Bucky. 

“So do I, but I think there’s something else that I love more.” Bucky says sweetly as he wraps his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“Oh, yeah? What would that be?” Steve places his hands on Bucky’s shoulders as he speaks, debating on whether or not to close the distance between their lips. 

“Messing with you.” Bucky smirks before he pushes Steve in to the water next to them, knocking the blonde on his ass. 

“Two can play at that game, jerk.” Steve chuckles, quickly standing up and using his weight to pull Bucky into the creek alongside him. They laugh and smile at each other, spending the next half hour or so screwing around in the water. 

“You ready to go?” Bucky asks, stepping out of the water. 

“Go where exactly?” Steve questions with a grin. Bucky doesn’t answer, he just smirks and cocks an eyebrow before grabbing Steve’s hand, pulling him out of the water. “Is that how this whole thing is gonna go? I won’t know what’ll happen til it happens?” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” Bucky smiles.  _ Today is going to be perfect. _


End file.
